


El Universo en una mota de polvo

by NaghiTan



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Boy Love, Español | Spanish, M/M, One Shot, reto
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 08:43:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2144316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaghiTan/pseuds/NaghiTan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Había decidido hacer un viaje por toda Norteamérica para que su mente se relajara, acompañado de uno de sus amigos, recordaría que a veces, el Universo podría caber en las cosas más pequeñas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El Universo en una mota de polvo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tamat LeBeau](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Tamat+LeBeau).



**Título:** El Universo en una mota de polvo

 **Autor:** Naghi_tan

 **Clasificación:** PG-13

 **Personajes/Parejas:** Remy Etienne LeBeau (Gambito)/Logan (Wolverine)

 **Fandom:** X-Men

 **Advertencias:** Ligera relación Slash (osease relación Hombre x Hombre).  

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes del comic **X-Men** , no me pertenecen, todo es de **Marvel** y **Stan Lee** , yo solo los tomo prestados por un ratito, prometo devolverlos.

 **Resumen:** Había decidido hacer un viaje por toda Norteamérica para que su mente se relajara, acompañado de uno de sus amigos, recordaría que a veces, el Universo podría caber en las cosas más pequeñas.  

 **Número de palabras:** 1928

 **Tabla:** Te… **No. Y Nombre:** 008\. Te olvidaré

 **Grupo:** Minutitos.

 **Para:** Tamat LeBeau (sé que te gusta este Cajun)

 **Reto:** X-Men-Elige a tu mutante (Para el foro de **Groovy Mutations** )

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

_“—Soy un estúpido idiota queriendo una estrella que no puedo tener—él miró hacia arriba tristemente. — Pero claro, todas las estrellas están más allá del alcance humano y yo no soy ni siquiera humano”_

—Zarek de Moesia—Bailando con el Diablo.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Remy miró nuevamente el mapa, era extraño, juraría que habían elegido el camino correcto para ir hacia Luisiana —su ciudad natal—, junto a él, Logan murmuraba sobre Franchutes con poco sentido de la orientación y de cómo era increíble que estos se perdiesen hacia sus lugares de orígenes. El Cajun solo sonrió y negó con la cabeza, revisando nuevamente el mapa.

Ambos hombres se habían tomado un año sabático —por así decirlo—, no querían saber nada de mutantes, guerras, organizaciones, etc. Cada uno estaba hastiado de que las cosas se fuesen complicando y solamente le habían dicho al doctor Charles que no regresarían hasta después de un año, no dieron explicaciones, no querían atrasarse más de la cuenta.

Habían tomado una camioneta, una que les durase por un año, de esas que si las veías podrían parecer ya viejas —por el óxido y la pintura que se caía a pedazos—, pero que servía con tan poca gasolina y era resistente.

—Una preciosura de los años ochenta—había dicho Logan, casi acariciando con deleite el volante—, de estos modelos ya no se hacen hoy en día.

No llevaban mucho equipaje y el viaje en sí, no los llevaría a ninguna parte, era simplemente para despejarse, eso, y uno de los motivos de Remy era poder olvidar el dolor que Rogue le había ocasionado recientemente.

Dolor que Logan sabía era necesario curar alejándose de la persona que lo provocaba, y el Franchute estaba agradecido porque su amigo supiese ver a través de su constantes arranques de ira y escapadas varías a cantinas.

Llevaban tres meses de viaje, y el Cajun había querido pasar por su Ciudad natal, la nostalgia le había embargado y había decidido con Logan, ir hacía Luisiana, y ahora, estaban perdidos en medio de la carretera, con su amigo que se encontraba de malhumor y este le decía que le atravesaría por estúpido e inútil. Nunca le había pasado aquello, quizás era una señal, una que le decía que no debía de ir hacía esos rumbos, como ciudadano natal de un estado donde se creía en la magia negra, brujería vudú y más cosas supersticiosas, él de igual forma estaba tentado en decirle a Logan que condujera hacia otra parte.

—No—había sido la respuesta de Wolverine, mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados y mordiendo un palillo de dientes que no se sabía en qué momento lo pudo haber conseguido—, iremos hacía allá, conseguiremos un hotel barato, buscaremos un maldito lugar para comer y beber hasta hartarnos y nos iremos después de tres días. Hemos manejado hasta aquí por tu maldita nostalgia y si te quieres regresar por un puto presagio, créeme que estás garras han entrado en peores lugares.

Remy sabía que solo eran amenazas vagas, pero prefería no tentar a la suerte.

—Cher—sonrió y volvió su vista hacia el mapa—, hay que seguir recto—dijo al localizar su destino.

Y la camioneta se puso en marcha, Remy cerró los ojos.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

Habían llegado después de dos horas de manejo, el Sol se estaba ocultando pero no así la gente que se veía demasiado activa por las noches, así era Luisiana, donde el calor era agobiante y sus habitantes muy alegres, todo seguía tal y como recordaba, aunque algunas pocas cosas habían cambiado, pero eran cosas sin importancia. Recordó su niñez, donde tuvo que aprender a robar para sobrevivir, un pasado que no le daba vergüenza, porque se había ganado a pulso su supervivencia. No entendía porque Rogue se molestaba con él por aquello, no podía desprenderse de lo que había sido y sus costumbres de ladrón aún estaban muy latentes.

Estacionaron la camioneta frente a un hotel y procedieron a hacer el registro del cual ya se habían acostumbrado: Un cuarto doble, con cocina y baño. Remy le había robado a un peatón sin que este se diese cuenta, y estaba sustrayendo el dinero que había en aquella billetera, silbó con sorpresa, quinientos dólares era lo que el tipo se cargaba encima. Algo con lo que se sentía a gusto con Logan, es que este no dijera nada sobre el dinero u cosas que robaba, parecía ser que no le desagradaba en absoluto.

—Mientras pagues el viaje—el mayor dijo al subir a dejar el equipaje en la habitación que se les había otorgado—, por mí puedes prostituirte y no te diré nada.

Ambos hombres no se metían en los asuntos del otro, pero aun así, terminaban siempre enredados en la misma cama, con el corazón agitado y con las ganas de olvidar sus dolores emocionales, esos que llegaban con frecuencia cuando tomaban de más, Remy siempre terminaba en los bares, no había excepción alguna, paraban en un pueblo, ciudad o cualquier cosa que tuviera un bar y ahí terminaba todas las noches.

Sus recuerdos eran dolorosos y quería arrancarse el corazón del pecho, tomarlo y aplastarlo para que así el dolor fuese otro, no el que siempre tenía al recordar a Rogue. Aquella noche al igual que muchas, había ido directo a una cantina, no había conseguido un buen botín, pero le alcanzaba para una botella de agua ardiente.

—¿Mal de amores, señor?—una mujer joven de cabellos dorados le sonrió, hablando con el acento de aquel lugar, una mezcla de francés e inglés que a Gambito siempre le gustaba y que por ende tenía y a Rogue le encantaba.

—No, _cher_ —le sonrió y tomó un trago directo de su botella, para después guiñarle un ojo de forma coqueta.

—Su aura dice lo contrario—insistió la mujer, ataviada con un faldón que le llegaba hasta los tobillos, camisa manga larga y demasiados collares de cuentas que adornaban su fino cuello, inmediatamente sacó un juego de barajas y las colocó en el taburete donde Remy se estaba apoyando—, usted está sufriendo y este viaje que usted hace es para olvidar.

El Cajun nada dijo, se había criado en las calles de esa Ciudad y era consciente de la infinidad de mujeres que se ganaban la vida leyendo cartas a turistas ingenuos, era eso, o prostituirse y Remy agradecía que esa joven hubiera elegido leer las cartas, no podía soportar el hecho que una mujer se degradara para poder sobrevivir. Hizo como si escuchase, porque nada nuevo le estaba diciendo, hasta que llegó a una parte en la que él se interesó.

—Usted viaja con un hombre muchísimo mayor—la mujer arqueó una ceja—, que igualmente está agotado por los recuerdos de sus diversas parejas.

Y Remy se sintió un imbécil, él no era el único que había sufrido por una mujer, Logan tenía muchísimo más años que él y por ende, había tenido más parejas de los que el Cajun pudiera tener. Siempre pensó en sí mismo, nunca en su amigo, aquel hombre que le escuchaba todas las noches cuando estaba borracho y quería desahogarse, ese estúpido hombre que le ayudaba a desvestirse y con caricias toscas le decía que todo estaría bien. ¿Y qué había hecho por él? Nada, solo llorar por despecho y traición, cuando el que tenía que llorar era Logan, por las mujeres que había enterrado, por las que lo habían traicionado y por las que tuvo que dejar para que no salieran lastimadas.

Ambos tenían mala suerte con las mujeres, él mismo sabía que o terminaban muertas o le odiaban y le eran infieles, el ejemplo claro era la que consideraba el amor de su vida, esa mujer que solo por escuchar que había pertenecido a un grupo de mercenarios le había juzgado, nunca le había dado cabida a explicaciones, a que eso era parte de su pasado y que ella era su presente, ella no había entendido a razones. Y la seguía amando, con aquel amor loco que le tenía, porque no importaba que no la pudiese tocar, con solo verla sonreír él era feliz, pero al parecer para ella no había sido suficiente, siempre encarándole la muerte de una su ex esposa, le toleró bastante, hasta el día que se enteró de la infidelidad de Rogue.

Ella se había acostado con Magneto —el único hombre al que Rogue podía tocar— y se estaba justificando, le había dicho que lo había hecho porque necesitaba sentir que alguien le amase, que le tocase y pudiera abrazarla. Se tragó sus reclamos, reclamos que una noche le dijo a Logan, que no podía comprender por qué él tenía que soportar eso, él también quería tocarla, amarla, abrazarla a como se lo merecía, pero no podía a menos que quisiera morir. Y como deseó aunque sea tocarla.

Y ahí estaba de nuevo, la culpa, porque Logan le escuchaba y no decía nada.

—A veces—la mujer continuó—, el Universo está ligado en las cosas pequeñas, uno puede esperar mucho de la persona incorrecta, pero siempre habrá alguien ayudando a levantarse de las caídas, la amistad es una relación, una platónica que puede ir desarrollándose y que hay que invertirle mucha paciencia, ese hombre te está ayudando y mucho—ella le sonrió—, no sientas que estarás por siempre solo, ambos deben de darse cuenta, que lo que tienen es más legítimo que cualquier otra cosa.

Vio como la mujer comenzaba a recoger sus cosas y se despedía de él con una leve inclinación, una sensación de relajamiento le vino de repente y pudo darse cuenta que ella era una mutante igual que ellos, antes de poderle preguntar quién era, ella había desaparecido. Eso era tan cliché, se rió por eso, darse cuenta que tenía a alguien que le amase aunque fuese como un amigo —con privilegios que solo ellos tomarían—, por ayuda de una mujer que ni siquiera conocía, si, era cliché, pero lo agradecía de todas formas.

 

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

—Regresaste temprano—Logan estaba sentado en el sofá del cuarto de hotel, comiendo de una placa alguna comida procesada y viendo la televisión, Remy se quiso dar un golpe, porque ese hombre casi no salía de los hoteles en los que habían dormido juntos.

—Vamos, _cher_ —caminó hacia el hombre y le quitó la cerveza que se iba a llevar a la boca en ese momento—, tengo que enseñarte las calles en las que me crié.

Logan le miró con escepticismo y no se levantó, al parecer estaba cómodo ahí sentado.

—Vete tú solo—replicó, tratando de ignorar al Franchute, y aun mirándolo con desconfianza—, eras tú el que quería venir hacía aquí.

Remy suspiró, las cosas no serían fáciles con ese hombre, sí, le seguiría doliendo la traición que había sufrido, pero él se había levantado de diferentes golpes que la vida le había dado y claro que saldría de esa. Podría ser un lobo que aullaba por las noches hacia la Luna, pero no lo haría solo, tenía a alguien que lo acompañaría hasta el fin del mundo si era necesario.

Alguien que era un maldito vago, borracho y estúpido al igual que él, quizás le iban los hombres como su amigo, no sabía bien, porque su tipo de mujer eran de las que tenía que salvar cada tanto tiempo, aunque la verdad, a veces se cansaba de seguir a los malos, se rió ante la imagen marica de él siendo secuestrado, no, ni en su puta vida dejaría que le secuestrasen.

                 

 


End file.
